


Portage

by kiyarasabel



Series: Transitory [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Just a series of sex scenes bridging the gap between Assession and Resolution of my Transitory series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is messy, but Hux wants to get knocked up again.

It was too easy to push away thoughts of the outside world as Kylo held him to the wall with one hand, stripping off Hux’ clothes with the other. The Knight wasted no time once his lover's chest was bared to nuzzle his face against it, Hux yelping in response to the coarse stubble tantalizing his soft skin. He wanted to protest, as Kylo's fingers caressed each line of his stretch marks, putting his mouth to a fat nipple that Hux knew he'd never be able to hide before crawling ever downward.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I wanted to be with you more than anything but I couldn't risk your safety.” Kylo apologized, his mouth now pressed to Hux’ hipbone. “I wish I had more time to appreciate the way you had to endure this, that I could have been there for you.”

“Are you just saying that you wanted more time to show off that you got me pregnant?” Hux spat icily.

Kylo's eyes were wide and dark with remorse. “I don't want you to think that I want to see you suffer. I don't want to embarrass you. I just want to be able to support you when you need it.” He hid his face again. “I want you to need me.”

“Ren, you're so pitiful when you plead with me like this. I don't need you to kneel to make myself feel taller.” He offered in conciliation, running his hands through the other’s hair. “And I only brought it up because I was hoping that you might be interested in making up for lost time. Maybe even giving it another try, start over fresh in this new life...”

Kylo gasped. “R-really, you would let me...”

“I haven't gone back on anything to stop it, and unless you're hiding prophylactics, it's a distinct possibility.” Hux flushed, not wanting to sound too eager.

“You... Do you really want another baby?” Kylo asked more somber than he had been when he'd revealed the ring.

“Well, we've already got one, might as well have another before we get too wrapped up in the political intrigue.” Hux breathed as evenly as he could.

“You're so bad at asking for what you want.” Ren purred, his hands lifting Hux’ ass.

“Well, that is why I'm fucking a mind reader.” He breathed, catching laughter between their mouths as they kissed.

“I've been thinking about it a lot.” He admitted, grinding up against Hux. “Wanting to watch the way you get so fucking needy when I'm up inside you, god, I wish I'd been able to feel the baby moving while I was fucking you.”

“That's filthy.” Hux groaned, any bite from his words diminished by the way he writhed against Kylo's heat.

“You're lucky I am a mind reader, anyone else couldn't handle how mean you are.” He teased, nipping at the tender hollow where jaw, throat and ear converged.

“Well you're too needy, so desperate for attention” Hux whined.

“Almost as desperate as you are for my cock.” Kylo growled knowingly.

Whatever denial Hux might have made was drowned out in the sound of ecstasy that escaped him as Kylo slid into his body.

“I've missed you so much.” Kylo nearly sobbed. “I never stopped thinking about you, every night I lay awake and you were the first thought to greet me in the morning.”

Hux was crying, but he wasn't sure from pleasure, relief or mourning for their time apart. “I guess I had the better end of the deal, I had a part of you with me the whole time.”

Kylo shuddered. “Fuck, I love you, so much, I can't believe that you want me to be a part of you.”

“You're just jealous you can't do the same.” Hux panted, eager to goad him on.

“I will never be able to satisfy how much I need you.” He gasped, pressing their foreheads together.

“What a shameless, greedy man you are.” Hux shivered as he realized that he'd already come once.

“Insatiable.” He agreed, working his hips with vigor until Hux began to fall apart again. Hux knew that he was begging without words, feeling himself clench in readiness, eager to milk the imminent release. Kylo simply shared sensation, a dizzying impression of feelings that cut like a scalpel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Techie do it like they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is the reason I cannot escape Kylux hell.

Matt's body was even more delightfully huge as Techie let himself be pushed into the narrow bed. He didn't think that he'd ever need to compare him to Kylo again, now that he could see the reality of Matt. Kylo's build and appearance was always the look of one who worked to maintain his body, Matt's was a little less precise, his muscles smoothed over with a healthy layer of fat, golden hair painted over his chest and belly. Techie had never actually seen Kylo fully nude, much less erect, so the impressive heat and thickness now pressing into his stomach surpassed any expectation.

“Fuck, Techie, you're so hot.” Matt panted, he was clumsy and fumbling in his desperation, but it was just right for Techie to see just how much he was needed.

“You're sexy too.” Techie whined, thrusting up against the other, pleasure shocking through him as he wondered if he had ever been so eager.

Matt kissed him again, groaning as he wrapped his big hand around both of their lengths. Techie couldn't believe how good, how right it felt, the big man so powerful but so gentle, tending to him as though he might break.

“Lube?” Techie gasped hopefully. Matt reached out without looking and Techie yelped only a little as the cold fluid soaked them, but the increased ability to glide against each other quickly heated the friction.

“You're so beautiful, I've never seen someone so pretty as you are.” Matt murmured, lips fat and bruised, voice thick with huskiness.

“Nnn, fuck, Matt, I want you to fuck me, open me up with your big fingers.” Techie begged, feeling a tight ball of anticipation building in him.

“Fuck, Techie, I don't know, you're driving me crazy, I can't...” He gasped, pulling away and gripping the base of his throbbing member. “You're a dream, I can't handle it.” He bit his lip as he slid his slick hand down Techie's thigh. “But I'll do anything for you.” He promised. Techie just sighed in pleasure, throwing his head back with a mewl as he felt a blunt fingertip exploring him.

“Yes, thank you, Matt you're so good.” Techie was biting down on his lip, hands fisting in the sheets, torn between letting the other plunder him at his leisure or trying to fuck down against his calloused digits. “More.” He begged finally, as if Matt's attentions hadn't been enough, watching the strain of the other man to control his lust made this all the more satisfying. 

Techie had never been so at ease with a partner, but then, he wasn't sure when the last time was that it had been his choice. To say nothing of the fact that he could never have expected to seduce someone so attractive to him before. Matt was so gentle, the contrast to his potential for harm was a heady aphrodisiac to the former slave, who could barely remember what it meant to experience affection.

“Techie, lovely, are you ready?” Matt asked, voice strained, his face so sincere, as if he didn't have a raging erection and his hand half up Techie's ass.

“Please.” Techie breathed, whole body quaking as Matt withdrew his fingers. Matt moved to cover the smaller man's body, leaning in to kiss him possessively. Matt remained ever careful as he pushed in, Techie thought that he might be losing his mind, straining against the welcome pressure and desperate for more, each ripple of flesh sending new shocks of pleasure through his body. Everything that Matt had given him so far seemed like too much, Techie felt that he might explode but like one starving he was greedy to take even more.

Matt stilled when they were fully joined, slowly drawing back to look at Techie below him with a sense of wonder. Techie felt uncommonly shy, wanting to hide from the scrutiny. As if sensing his hesitation, Matt brushed his dry hand over Techie's forehead, cupping his jaw before pulling him into a tender kiss. Techie moaned, feeling it from his soul as Matt finally started to move, slowly, as if memorizing every second.

Part of it was simply because Matt didn't want to finish too quickly, but mostly Techie could tell that the big man was treasuring him. He had never felt more desirable, and could not imagine finding it elsewhere, as it was, he was afraid that he would wake up, and find himself instead with MaMa’s knife in his belly.

“Stay with me.” Matt huffed. “I've got you.”

“Matt, Mattie, harder please.” He begged, needing the physical sensation to wash away the toiling emotions. With a grunt, Matt obliged, the entire bed rocking as he thrust with all his might. Techie shrieked, digging his nails into Matt's shoulders and tightening his legs around Matt's thick waist. “Yes, please, thank you.” He babbled biting at Matt's neck.

“Fuck.” The big man groaned. “I can't last.”

“I'm okay, keep going, harder.” Techie whined, lapping at the sweat trickling down Matt's nape. Matt was growling between each gasping breath as he hit Techie's sweet spot with every thrust. The former slave hardly recognized that he'd reached climax, the heat of Matt's release flooding him far more visceral than the warmth splattering between their bellies.

Matt held him close through their final aftershocks, ever warm, gentle and reassuring. Techie felt like he was melting against the broad form encircling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week from now we will be coming to terms with how new Canon affects our fanon. Time flies when you're having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of rough fucking as Hux remains difficult about being able to express that he has feelings. Kylo takes what he can get and Hux likes to give up control as much as he likes taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Some threatening language, but really these boys are always saying mean things to cover up their soft feelings.

Hux took great satisfaction in tearing the paper medical gown from Kylo's body, shoving him backwards to the bed. The Knight fell gracefully, his grinning face unperturbed by Hux immediately supplanting him. The once general took his time, making a show of stripping his clothes off one article at a time. It made him feel so powerful when Ren gave himself up like this, in a rare show of patience, so absorbed in drinking in the sight of him. He straddled Ren’s hips, sliding the length of his knight against his belly, undulating his body against it as Kylo made quiet gasps.

“Really, this is just outrageous that one man should have so much to himself.” Hux teased, running both hands along the shaft, one swirling around the head.

“I'm just fortunate to have found a size queen who is so eager to take it from me.” He replied with an amused huff.

“Regretfully, you're impossible to replace.” Hux licked a drop of precum off his fingertips, sucking at them gently just to enjoy the sounds Ren made while watching. He could see the warrior attempting to form a response, mind clouded with pleasure and wonder that Hux was praising him. It was almost enough to make Hux giggle, the power he felt lording over Ren like this was a heady thing, he felt almost tipsy with the joy of it.

Having had enough of his own showboating, Hux lifted himself to take his partner's prodigious girth. He didn't hesitate to sink down, claiming every inch like some kind of victory march. He sighed happily, eyes lidded as he settled against Ren's torso, pressing their bodies together as he enjoyed the joining of their bodies. Each movement was slow, gradually relaxing into each other with lazy familiarity. Their coupling in the refresher had been driven by deprivation, this would be a homecoming. Both of them needed every moment of contact, a conversation in intimacy that could only be communicated through touch.

Eventually Hux pulled away, returning to the vantage point of Ren worshipful below him. Reaching down to where they were joined, Hux began to trail his fingers playfully through the slick miasma. “What would you do, if I just sat here touching myself.” Hux threatened, stroking lazy circles that made his thighs twitch.

“Anything you like.” Ren purred, his hands uncommonly gentle as they skimmed their way from Hux’ knees to his chest. Hux bit his lip, failing to assume an unaffected expression as he started to rub off in earnest. He was enjoying the taking not just of his own pleasure, but Kylo's helpless little reflexive jerks, desperate to obey his lover's whims against his burning desires.

“What if I just kept getting myself off until I could take no more and never let you come?” Hux drawled, feeling drool pooling in his mouth as his ardor sharpened.

“I know that you want me to come inside you too badly.” Kylo grumbled, hips moving in a gentle rhythm as Hux became more pliant. Words failed the orator as pleasure started to overwhelm him, stars flashing in his eyes every time he blinked. A soft keening wail eased out of him as his hands slid to grab Kylo's chest for purchase, hips shuddering as Kylo continued to roll steadily with him. Hux was almost choking on sobs, so overwhelmed by the intensity of feelings flowing through him. Kylo cupped his face, kissing his tears, using his spare hand to press himself up into a sitting position, before wrapping his arms around Hux, securely holding him to his chest as he continued to gently fuck Hux through a shattering orgasm. Kylo let him rest, coming down from the peak gradually as he relaxed.

“I feel so good like this, with you, it's so right.” Hux whispered, burying his face in Kylo's hair.

“I told you we were made for this.” He agreed, the heat of his lust balanced by the warmth he felt for the man in his arms. “You are going to marry me right?” He teased, if perhaps a little too transparent in his sincerity.

“I suppose I have to if I want our daughter growing up a respectable heir to our power.” Hux chuckled, still flattered every time Kylo confided his insecurities, his desperation for Hux’ attention and favor.

“I wish you wouldn't tease.” Kylo sighed.

“It keeps you on your toes.” Hux shrugged.

“You can be honest with me.” Kylo's intensity remained smoldering in his eyes.

“Ren, I'm sitting on your dick, you have access to my mind, and I have already surrendered my life's work for you. Forgive me if I need some measure of leverage.” Hux grumbled.

“I know. I just wish you didn't need to push me away to feel safe. I want you to feel safe because of me.” Kylo was practically begging.

Hux pulled Kylo's gaze to his own. “Hey, life is never safe, more than anyone we know how easy it is to destroy. I do what I have to do to function. I trust you and your ability, but you're no more invincible or infallible than I am.”

Kylo smiled, almost sleepily. “I never thought that I would hear you admit to the latter.”

“If you're going to tease me, I should get off this ride right now.” Hux put his hands on Kylo's chest as if to push him away, but ended up gripping the thick pectoral muscles instead.

“You wouldn't and I could always decide not to let you.” Kylo growled dangerously. Hux let himself be slammed onto his back.

“There's the beast I fell in love with.” Hux praised, tangling his fingers in the wild curls that framed his lover's face.

Kylo grinned crookedly, cocking his head in a mixture of surprised amusement. “Is that what you're after? Trying to push me to be rough, dangerous, a terror?”

Hux whimpered, each threatening word punctuated by a heavy thrust.

“Fuck, you don't want me to make you feel safe at all.” Kylo's eyes burned hungrily. “Do you want me to hurt you Hux, do want me to make you scream? Lose absolute control of yourself as I fuck you senseless?”

“Yes, oh stars, yes, fuck me, Ren, ruin me.” Hux was shaking, feeling his body snap tight in response to the heat and force that was such a hardened weapon of a man.

Ren swore, groaning loudly as he clenched his fingers into Hux’ hips like claws, biting his neck nearly to the point of drawing blood. Hux just threw himself into the breech with raw abandon, letting Kylo fuck his body like a ragdoll, as he came helplessly and repeatedly against the assault. Soreness and strain began to pound with his heartbeat, when he felt the raw heat of Kylo spilling into him, he was all too relieved to relax.

Kylo settled next to him, still flushed and panting, his face fond yet pensive. Hux reached out to smooth his sweaty hairline. The shivering and ache lingered like a ghost of Ren even as he lay nearby. Hux reflected that he'd never known such satisfaction as his perfect storm of a partner could bring him.

Whatever mistakes, misgivings and regrets he had, falling in love with Kylo Ren wasn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before I see TLJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes it up the ass for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah it's time for the last chapter before I see TLJ
> 
> I am very anxious, but on the other hand I have 25 chapters of this story already written but

Techie was flustered, but when wasn't he when it came to Matt? Especially as he was laid out on the bed, trying to seem relaxed but the strain in his face evident as he watched with vulnerable trust. Techie didn't mind being plowed and used roughly, had even somewhat developed an expectation for it. Matt's gentleness had been a welcome change, but Techie was secretly delighted that Matt was simply hesitant out of inexperience. Despite that stormtroopers didn't ascribe much sentiment to sex, Matt had not been a popular choice, as difficult as it was for Techie to accept that his lovely Matt was not considered desirable. 

Techie had spent long hours worshipping every inch of the golden god that was his idol, desperately eager to please him, to show him how great he was. Techie recognized that his time as a slave had somewhat irreversibly warped his ability to relate to other people, but his submission to Matt felt right. Of course, Matt wasn't one for power, generous, thoughtful and attentive, he melted in awe at Techie's devotion. It was an intoxicating cycle of gratification. Techie enjoyed broadening Matt's horizons, teaching him new ways to give, share and enjoy pleasure. Even what once might have been profane was made new with Matt to share it with.

Matt had not been used lightly by his former troopers, and was incredibly dubious at first how Techie could gather such pleasure from the sometimes brutal poundings he begged for. He was incredibly hesitant to allow Techie to start indulging him, but Techie was very good with his hands, and staked his identity on what he could do with them.

Matt was shaking, struggling to sit still as he watched Techie strip in anticipation. Though he'd been gentle and brought Matt along with ease many times at this point, this would be the first time Matt willingly opened himself to another man's intrusion. Techie gently coaxed Matt up onto his knees and then drew the briefs down his thick thighs, whispering praise over the full ass he revealed.

“It's okay Mattie, I have you.” He reassured, using the same phrase the other had. Matt whined, nodding emphatically as the smaller man swirled his slick fingers around the tight pucker, slowly easing in and out, one at a time as he was spread open. Techie was struggling to keep his own focus, fighting the urge to grab himself, thinking that he would find release with only a few tugs. Instead he moved his free hand to explore Matt's heavy testicles weighing on his palm before moving to give a few long pumps of his shaft. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, eyeing how he would fit against the larger man’s frame. Matt nodded, his blonde curls bouncing wildly.

Techie had to calm himself with long breaths before sliding the tip of his member against Matt's slick tension. He rubbed little circles between them, not even wanting to rush the way Matt was gasping for him. He erred on the side of caution when he felt the flesh begin to part around him. Sharp keening mewls from Matt indistinguishable between pain or pleasure kept him from the screaming instincts that bid him to plunge into the tightness with all the might and ferocity he had to offer. Techie had what he'd considered to be a fairly regular sex drive, maybe even slightly heightened from how often he had needed to empty himself, but he'd never felt anything like the raw all consuming lust burning up inside him now.

He focused on what experience he did have to remain gentle, the quivering form below him still inspiring more feelings of tender commitment than even the feral instincts that bid him to lay claim to his mate. He froze when he felt a sensation like a pop, as Matt let out a truly blood curdling wail.

“Oh, Matty, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Fuck, no, yes, please Techie, keep going.” He moaned, body quaking as his dick pressed into his belly, dark and leaking. Techie nodded and pushed on, feeling agitation in his gut over the wild noises escaping Matt as he felt heat lapping up through him as he broached the narrow channel. His own legs were shaking badly as he adjusted to a steady rate of advance and withdrawal.

“Matt, you're so fucking hot and sexy and beautiful, fuck, I never knew how good it would feel to be inside you like this.” He soothed, even as the rippling muscles clenching down on his cock were almost too tight. “Are you okay? Are you close, do I need to touch you more.”

“Just keep going.” Matt mumbled, pressing his own hips backwards with a moan as he drooled into his pillow unawares. His dick was pulsing and twitching with each shallow thrust, needing to feel Techie get carried away, but knowing that he would explode the second he reached for himself. He grit his teeth and fisted the sheets, again shoving back on Techie's thrust, hoping to get the point across that he wanted more, that he wanted Techie to give over to fucking him as hard as he could.

He'd thought that he'd known what to expect after all the preparation they had done through fingering alone, but the pleasure clanging like the peal of bells through his body went beyond that. Prostate stimulation had been one thing but what he felt now was so sharp it was like Techie was penetrating that organ with every thrust. It should have hurt, how intense it was, but instead Matt felt like he was losing his mind, all of his awareness melting into heat. His shuddering and desire grew worse as he felt Techie tense, so close to the precipice that he was certain he'd had a heart attack when he felt Techie's hot wet release shove him over. He was crying, fully sobbing with tears and snot covering his face as he endured the exquisite ordeal.

He sounded almost injured when Techie pulled away, then quickly pulled the thin man against him, curling around him as if to absorb him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a low key hint in here of the future but I'm pretty sure no one is going to pick up on it.


End file.
